


Por Supuesto

by Shangalangalang



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Drabble, I love them so much, M/M, This is a speculation spawned after that iconic “did they or didn’t they” kiss scene, and how these two might deal with coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangalangalang/pseuds/Shangalangalang
Summary: After seeing an overjoyed Ed and Wendy at the discovery of Wendy’s control over her previously unpredictable wind powers, Bart realizes Ed may be more suited for a normal life, after all.





	Por Supuesto

“I-I’ve got it!”

Wendy Jones exclaimed in pure delight as she retracted her hands, ending the strong gust of wind that blew away the enemy and knocked them out against the nearby wall of the Star Labs facility. The unnamed, unknown enemy had somehow snuck into the testing facility, incapacitating the members inside- including powerless staff members and Eduardo’s father. It easily overpowered the unseasoned meta-teens, who, despite their hefty experience fighting on the run, could not handle the sheer strength of the creature. Even Ed's teleportation could only do so much against so much brawn. It took a few beatings before the monster grabbed and threw Wendy against the floor with such force that finally broke her inhibitor collar- and a desperate call of encouragement from Ed to finally get Wendy to stand her ground and utilize her wind powers without the forced restriction of the collar. Even Mist and Livewire sighed in relief and the victory, despite their tumultuous past relations with Wendy and her unpredictable powers.

Bart hurriedly placed an inhibitor collar on the enemy, ensuring the meta-powered creature wouldn’t get up and start another moded rampage. He’d gotten an emergency notification from Ed when the fight broke out, and sped over as quickly as his legs allowed him to. The speedster arrived just as Wendy incapacitated the monster- he was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn’t needed.

Meanwhile, Ed scrambled to his feet, overjoyed to see his mentee finally get over the mental block that kept her from exerting her full potential.

“You did it!” he cried, approaching Wendy. “You got over-oof!”

Wendy threw herself at Ed, arms around his neck, laughing joyfully as she did. Although a little surprised and disoriented from being thrown around, Ed hugged her back- genuinely ecstatic that he was able to get through to her as her mentor. Bart’s eyes widened and he grinned despite himself, happy for her as he knew she was struggling to feel comfortable with herself after a botched usage of her powers at Star Labs. But Bart had a job to do. He wasn't oblivious- he knew he wasn’t needed in the moment, so he quietly sped off to take any injured persons to the hospital while Ed got some downtime with his mentees.

“I really did it! I was able to control my powers.” Wendy rambled. Mist and Livewire walked over, as well- battered and bruised, but hopped up from the adrenaline of the battle.

“Not bad for a meta-brat.” Livewire sneered in good nature. Mist elbowed her in the ribs, a gentle reminder to take it easy on Wendy, who had just regained her confidence in herself and her powers. Unbothered, Wendy gave a knowing smirk back.

“Collars are for pets, aren’t they?” Wendy picked up the broken inhibitor collar at her feet that once restricted her powers.

“Yeah. You won’t be needing that anymore,” Ed said, outstretching his hand. Wendy placed the collar in his hand, nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, Ed. Really. I couldn’t have gotten over this without you.” Wendy smiled.

"Hey, I didn't do much. It was all you." Ed assured, truly meaning what he said. All the encouragement in the world couldn't amount to someone actually mustering up the courage to change for the better, especially after a traumatic accident. 

Mist looked around, looking slightly puzzled. “Don’t mean to interrupt, but where’d Kid Flash go? I thought I saw him over there just a second ago.”

Wendy’s expression quickly changed to that of confusion, looking over Ed’s shoulder. Ed turned around, and upon inspecting his surroundings, realized Bart was gone. Typical speedsters- they were in your field of vision one moment and out the next.

“I thought so, too. I’ll go and find out. You guys stay here, wait for the officials to arrive.” Ed said, teleporting his way out of the training room and into various areas in the facility.

*

He found Bart on the rooftop of Star Labs, looking out into the distance.

“Bart,” Ed called. Bart quickly turned around with a smile plastered on his face, taking off his goggles.

“What’s up, _amigo_? Came as fast as you called, but it didn’t really seem like you needed me there.” Bart began rambling, more than happy to let Ed know everything was okay. “I transported all the staff members to _el hospital_. "

Ed tilted his head and chuckled at Bart's usual, badly butchered attempts at Spanish. "All that time with me and Jaime, and you still manage to mess up the silent _h_."

"Hey, you've gotta admit I'm definitely getting better at this. Anyway, they're all fine. Your dad, too. They were just knocked out, none of them were badly injured."

"What a relief." Ed sighed, glad that his father and the rest of the staff were okay.

"Pretty crash what you did back there, with the wind girl. Knew you could help her out in the end, no grand gesture needed. Looks like you inspired the others, too.”

“Thanks, man. I guess I was just so focused on helping her regain confidence unsuccessfully that I didn’t realize sometimes, all it takes is a bit of heroism to get people to realize what’s important.”

“You could do that too, y’know. The heroism. You basically already are.” Bart suggested. Ed shook his head.

“I don’t know. I’m still not used to this whole hero stuff. And I definitely don’t wanna go at it full-time, not like you. My dad has his hands full with Star Labs as is, and we just managed to get back on good terms. I wanna get to know him more, and not just in a science-y way.”

“Ah, right. Wouldn’t wanna mode what you have with your dad again. In more ways than one.” Bart looked a bit crestfallen as he looked down at his feet. He recalled having to remain strictly platonic at the carnival event with the team and the meta-kids, as they had agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low in public so as to not tip off anyone at Star Labs about them. Terms of affection were replaced with terms of friendly endearment around others. They always had to be careful. The only people who really knew about the two were members of the Team, and even then, only a select few. He saw the way Wendy smiled at Ed when he wasn’t looking- Ed had potential to be normal, have a steady life, like he always said he wanted. Being with Bart wasn’t going to contribute to a normal life. "Plus, being in the lemonlight isn't all as great as it seems. People talk about you all the time."

Ed frowned. “Bart, I-“

Bart shook his head understandingly. “It’s all crash, dude. ‘Sides, we can just keep doing what we’ve been doing. I don’t really mind. I know what it’s like to keep secrets. Hello, apocalyptic future? Secret ID? It’s pretty moded but I know it’s necessary-”

Ed reached for Bart’s hand, gently lacing their fingers together. Bart looked surprised at the interruption, glancing nervously at his surroundings out of habit.

“What's up?“

“I’ve been thinking of telling him. About you. About us.” Ed cut him off, no longer concerned about where they were and who they were around. “No more _amigos_ or _hermanos_ in public. It took me a while to accept my powers, and it sucked never feeling 100% confident in myself when I was trying to figure it out. I don’t want to push away what’s a part of me anymore. And you’re an important part of me, too.”

Bart eased up his tense fingers and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. His worries about Ed realizing he was more into Wendy Jones and desiring a more normative life melted away with his reassuring embrace.

“A-are you sure?” he asked, burying his face into Ed’s shoulder. “‘Cause, y’know, you can take all the time you need. It doesn’t have to be right now.”

“ _Por supuesto_ ,” Ed smiled. “Besides, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. Y’know, Perdita’s actually really good at giving advice.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Bart teased. “You’re on a first-name basis with _her majesty?_ When did that happen?”

“Nah, she doesn’t like it when you call her that. _Somos amigos_.” Ed led Bart to the staircase to take the long way back down to the first floor. Teleportation and super speed aside, he just wanted to have a normal conversation with Bart- and stairs were a good way to take it slow. “She’s pretty great. I’ll tell you all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so invested in them and it’s only been 2 days since they were seen together. This is a what-if kinda fic, potentially how it could go down, but YJ let me write for you and i will go above and beyond for free lmaooo


End file.
